The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Polianthes plant, botanically known as Polianthes hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘CNGH’.
The new Polianthes plant originated from an open-pollination in 2001 in Chiayl City, Taiwan of a proprietary selection of Polianthes tuberosa×Polianthes howardii identified as code number 84-E-14, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Polianthes hybrida as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Polianthes plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Chiayl City, Taiwan in April, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Polianthes plant by divisions in a controlled environment in Puli, Taiwan since 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Polianthes plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.